Do You Remember
by 17goingon12
Summary: Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan sebuah tarikan nafas pun tak sempat terhirup. Aku berlari mendekat, mencoba menerobos kerumunan yang mulai terbentuk.  Di sana, Alfred terbujur tak bergerak. Canada POV


Disclaimer: Hetalia punyanya Himaruya-sensei.

Selamat Membaca!

**Do You Remember**

Langit begitu gelap, membawa sang mentari lenyap entah kemana. Awan-awan bergumul, menghitam dan berarak. Titik titik air turun bersama kilat dan guntur yang tak lelah berkejaran. Bumi mulai basah. Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang membawa aroma khas yang kusukai, aroma tanah yang basah oleh hujan.

Aku terjaga dari tidurku kala sang langit menangis. Terganggu oleh derasnya hujan dan gelegar guntur yang tak ada habisnya. Kulirik jam beker di sebelah tempat tidurku. Sepasang jarum menunjuk kebawah bagai sepasang tangan yang terkulai lemas, pukul 07.20. Langit di luar begitu gelap, membuatku tak percaya bahwa pagi telah tiba.

Sebuah kalender tergantung di dinding kamarku, memaksaku menatapnya setiap kali aku duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku selepas tidur. Kuperhatikan kalender itu. Sepertinya, ada yang berbeda. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang terlupakan itu. Ah iya, hari ini adalah tanggal yang sama dengan hari itu.

Aku memalingkan mukaku, menatap foto berbingkai yang terpajang indah di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurku. Di foto itu terlihat dua anak laki-laki dengan senyum merekah. Wajah mereka berseri-seri, seakan dua pasang mata indah itu menatapku. Wajah mereka serupa bagai pinang dibelah dua. Dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung masing-masing. Hanya potongan rambut mereka yang sedikit berbeda. Sebuah tulisan terlihat di sisi kanan bawah foto itu.

'Alfred & Matthew'

Ya, dua anak kecil itu adalah aku dan saudara kembarku, Alfred. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari di mana aku mulai menghargai arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Karena kejadian itu takkan pernah kulupakan sampai kapanpun.

xXx

"Matt...Matthew... Ayo bangun!" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Alfred mengganggu tidurku.

"Ada apa? Di luar masih gelap kok," jawabku tanpa membuka mataku. Aku menarik selimutku sampai ke kepala, berusaha menutupi telingaku dari ocehan Alfred.

"Gelap apanya? Matahari udah tinggi tuh!" balas Alfred tak mau kalah. Ia menyibakkan selimutku dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Alfred, ini kan hari minggu." Aku terpaksa terbangun dari tidurku dan mengucek-ucek mataku yang masih terasa berat.

"Eh? Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu pengen ke pameran buku."

"Hah? Pameran buku?" aku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, pameran buku yang kemarin lusa kita lewati sewaktu pulang sekolah."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ah, iya, aku ingat, kemarin lusa saat melewati pameran buku itu aku memang berkata pada Alfred kalau aku ingin ke sana. Aku tak menyangka dia masih mengingat perkataanku itu.

"Eh? Kok kamu ingat kalo aku bilang pengen ke pameran buku itu?"

"Ya iyalah aku ingat. Masa _Hero_ kayak aku lupa!" ujar Alfred sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Alfred. Dia memang suka menyebut dirinya _Hero _"pahlawan". Entah apa maksudnya.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun!" Aku menguap pelan sambil mengambil kacamataku yang kuletakkan di sebelah kasurku. Sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sendiri yang terlanjur bilang ingin ke pameran itu.

"Nah, daritadi kek!" ujar Alfred sambil tersenyum puas.

"Alfred, Matthew, ayo cepat turun, kita sarapan!" aku mendengar suara ayahku memanggil aku dan Alfred dari lantai satu.

"Iya, sebentar!" jawab Alfred sambil sedikit berteriak. "Kamu cuci muka dulu gih! Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Alfred pun segera keluar kamar. Aku bisa mendengar suara derap kakinya yang menggema saat dia menuruni tangga. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mulai menggosok gigi serta mencuci mukaku.

Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat perilaku Alfred. Dia memang anak yang sangat bersemangat dan pintar bergaul. Tak heran jika dia memiliki banyak teman. Berbeda denganku yang sedikit pendiam dan tertutup. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa orang-orang tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Walaupun kami kembar, tapi entah kenapa sifat kami sangat bertolak belakang.

Tapi biarpun begitu, tidak pernah sekalipun Alfed meninggalkan aku sendirian. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Ia selalu mengajakku bermain dan begabung dengan anak-anak yang lain. Membuatku sedikit bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman sebayaku.

Kuambil handuk yang ada di sebelahku untuk mengelap mukaku. "Sebaiknya aku segera turun," ujarku pada diri sendiri. bergegas kukenakan kacamataku yang sempat kulepas lalu turun ke bawah.

Di ruang makan, aku melihat Alfred yang sedang makan roti di sebelah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan hijau cerah yang sedang membaca koran.

"Pagi, yah," aku menyapa pria di sebelah Alfred yang tak lain adalah ayahku.

"Pagi Matthew," balas ayahku. "Kau mau sarapan apa? Biar kubuatkan." Ayah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku sarapan roti saja," jawabku segera.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu." Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tampang sedikit kecewa. Mungkin gara-gara aku dan Alfred sama-sama menolak tawarannya untuk memasakkan makanan.

Sebenarnya ada dua alasan kenapa aku menolak tawaran ayahku. Pertama, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Kedua, aku yakin bahwa semua orang yang mengenal ayahku tahu bahwa makanan buatan ayahku membahayakan jiwa dan raga. Jadi, karena kedua alasan tadi dan terutama yang kedua, makan roti dengan selai sepertinya jauh lebih aman.

Keluargaku memang hanyalah sebuah keluarga kecil. Hanya ada ayah, aku, dan Alfred. Lalu, di mana ibuku? Pertanyaan yang bagus. Dan jawabannya... tidak tahu. Ya, T-I-D-A-K T-A-H-U. Ayah tak pernah berbicara apapun tentang ibu. Mungkin ibu sudah lama meninggal dan ayah terlalu sedih untuk mengingatnya? Atau mungkin ibu menghianati ayah dan pergi dengan pria lain? Atau banyak kemungkinan lain yang selalu kususun dalam pikiranku. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Matt, ayo cepat makannya! Nanti aku tinggal loh!" Alfred mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, tanda dia sudah selesai makan. "Aku tunggu di luar ya!" ujar Alfred sambil meninggalkan kursinya dan menuju ke luar rumah.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Aku bergegas memakan sisa rotiku dengan tergesa-gesa. "Uhuk...uhuk..." Aku terbatuk karna tersedak. Rupanya makan dengan terburu-buru memang bukan ide yang bagus.

"Matthew, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Tak perlu buru-buru," ujar Ayah. Ia memberikan segelas susu padaku. "Ini, minum dulu." Aku langsung menerima gelas itu dan meminumya.

"Terima kasih, yah! Aku berangkat dulu ya." Aku mengelap mulutku dengan serbet lalu beranjak dari kursiku.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku mengangguk sekilas lalu bergegas pergi. Di luar, aku melihat Alfred sedang bermain main dengan Pochi, anjing putih kecil milik tetanggaku.

"Eh, Matt, kamu sudah selesai makan?" ujar Alfred begitu ia menyadari keberadaanku di situ.

"Iya," jawabku singkat sambil berjalan mendekati Alfred.

"Pochi, aku pergi dulu ya! Nanti kita main lagi!" Alfred membelai kepala anjing kecil itu.

"Guk!" Anjing itu hanya menyalak pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Anjing pintar. Sudah, sana pulang! Nanti Kiku mencarimu."

"Guk!" Anjing itu menyalak sekali lagi sebelum berlari ke rumah Kiku, pemiliknya. Kiku adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kami. Dia baru saja pindah ke wilayah ini dari kampung halamannya di Jepang.

"Ayo, Matt!" ajak Alfred.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengikuti Alfred dari belakang.

Langit begitu cerah. Sang surya membagi-bagikan sinarnya pada sang bumi. Tak terlihat sedikit pun awan mendung. Hanya hamparan awan serupa kapas putih yang tersebar di angkasa. Hari ini begitu indah. Semoga saja hari ini senantiasa indah hingga malam menjelang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Alfred terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali berkomentar. Terkadang kami pecah dalam tawa. Mengobrol dengan Alfred memang sangat menyenangkan. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa.

Sering aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat seperti Alfred mau bermain denganku yang pendiam dan tidak pintar bergaul ini. Apakah dia tidak merasa bosan? Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak senang dengan sikap Alfred padaku. Sama sekali bukan. Justru aku sangat senang malah. Hanya sedikit penasaran saja.

Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai di tempat pameran. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami. Memilah-milah buku sambil sesekali membacanya. Suasana di sekitar kami riuh rendah dengan obrolan dan gurauan.

"Hei, Matt! Ayo kita lihat ke sebelah sana!" Alfred langsung menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan menggeretku. Aku hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti Alfred. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Alfred menarik tanganku sih.

"Lihat, buku ini kelihatannya bagus!" Alfred menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku.

"Hm, iya, sepertinya menarik."

Cukup lama kami memilah-milah, berkomentar dan tertawa. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Alfred memang tak pernah membosankan.

"Matt, Ayo kita lihat pameran di sisi sana!" Alfred menunjuk bagian pameran yang terletak di seberang jalan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Alfred sudah berlari mendahuluiku.

"Alfred, tung..."

"CIIIEEEET"

Tiba-tiba terdengar decit kendaraan diiringi teriakan kepanikan. Di saat lampu lalu lintas memerintahkan mobil untuk berhenti, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak tubuh Alfred.

"ALFRED!"

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan sebuah tarikan nafas pun tak sempat terhirup. Aku berlari mendekat, mencoba menerobos kerumunan yang mulai terbentuk.

Di sana, Alfred terbujur tak bergerak. Darah segar mulai menggenang di sekelilingnya. Sementara orang-orang sibuk menghubungi ambulans, aku hanya mampu berdiri terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Merasakan air mata yang menetes di pipiku.

xXx

"Matt!" kudengar teriakan ayah memanggilku dari kejauhan. Sudah sekitar dua jam aku duduk sendirian di lorong rumah sakit ini. Menunggu alfred yang sedang dirawat di ruang gawat darurat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Alfred?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Pasti ia sangat lelah setelah berlari-lari seperti tadi.

Mulutku terbuka, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya air mata yang kembali menetes. Ayah bersimpuh di dekat kursi yang kutempati dan langsung memelukku.

"Ma...maaf..." ucapku dengan terbata-bata di tengah air mataku.

"Tidak, Matt, tak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu. Alfred pasti akan baik-baik saja," ayah berujar padaku. Namun suaranya lirih dan bergetar.

Kenapa harus Alfred yang mengalami semua ini. Kenapa tidak aku saja? Mungkin orang-orang tidak akan terlalu meyadari bedanya, ada ataupun tanpa aku. Tapi kenapa harus Alfred? Alfred yang selalu ceria. Alfred yang disukai banyak orang karena pembawaannya yang menyenangkan. Seandainya aku tidak mengajak Alfred mengunjungi pameran buku itu, pasti kami bertiga sedang berkumpul bersama di rumah. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku, hari yang begitu indah ini dengan cepat berubah mengerikan.

"Apa anda orang tua dari Alfred?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu setelah sekian lama kami menunggu.

"Iya, saya ayahnya," Ayah segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut. Aku hanya duduk di sini melihat dokter tersebut berbicara dengan ayahku.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter tersebut mohon diri dan masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan, sementar ayahku hanya terdiam di sana tak bergerak. Aku pun berdiri dan menghamiri ayahku. Penasaran tentang keadaan Alfred.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi pada Alfred? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Ayah tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia hanya mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Aku bisa merasakan tetes demi tetes air matanya membasahi bajuku.

xXx

"Tok...tok...tok..."

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarku membuyarkan kenanganku tentang lima tahun silam.

"Matt, ini sudah siang, ayo bangun!" ucap seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku sambil membuka pintu. "Dasar, kau ini, dari dulu selalu saja susah untuk dibangunkan!" tambahnya.

"Enak saja, aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok!" bantahku. Pemuda yang sangat mirip denganku itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari keluar dari kamarku.

"Iya, iya, cepet kamu siap-siap. Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" teriak pemuda itu dari arah tangga.

"Kamu juga tidak penah berubah, Alfred..."

End

Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! *membenturkan kepala ke tembok*

Maaf kalo ceritanya pointless banget

Mohon kritik dan saran dari para reader sekalian *membungkuk*

Review, please!

Matur Nuwun^^


End file.
